Guys are Weird
by M14Mouse
Summary: Syd thinks guys are too strange for words especially one guy. SkySyd pairing with hints of JackZ. Companion piece to “Girls are Complicated.”


Guys Are Weird

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Syd thinks guys are too strange for words especially one guy. Sky/Syd pairing with hints of Jack/Z. Companion piece to "Girls are Complicated."

((Syd's POV))

You know what, Peanuts.

Guys are weird. They seem to communicate in strange noises and actions. They laugh at their body functions like farts and burps which is so gross. They enjoy movies where the main plot is someone blows up cars and people. Doesn't our line of work let us see all of the free explosives that we want? I just don't understand that. They have no fashion sense what so ever. It isn't that hard to match a pair of pants, a shirt and socks together. Honestly.

In groups, they are like peacocks. Instead of feathers, they show off in acts of stupidity. Who can eat the most food in a time limit? Like the time when Jack and Sky challenge each other who can finish one giant streak at Al's Streak house first. The next few hours, we got to hear complains of stomach aches. Or the time that Boom and Bridge challenge each other who can hang upside down the longest. Where do they come up with this stuff?

MEN!

Yet, they can be strangely sweet and surprising insightful. Despite his rough around the edges personality, Jack is a prefect example. When Z is having a bad day, he would do little things to cheer her up. I would watch them in a room full of people and they seem to communicate only with each other. They seem to know each other so well. When we have a hard training session, Jack would massage her shoulders. I am almost jealous. It isn't fair. I am pretty, smart, and strong. Why I can't have the guy I want! Of course, the guy I am interested in is the most complex guy in the academy.

Fine! I have a crush on Sky Tate! Happy now! I said it for the world to hear it. He is the type you would take home to mom and dad. He is smart, strong, and follows the rules by the last dot. He is also very cute. When he first came to academy, he was driven to be like his legendary dad. The prefect ranger. I and Bridge were his teammates from the start. He tries so hard to keep us at a distance but we knew he cares about us. He just finds it so hard to communicate with us. He would let his actions speak for themselves. In battle, he would snap an order but a minute later, he would check if we were alright. In some ways, I was glad that Jack became our leader. I am getting to see a different side of Sky. He seems to be more comfortable around us and he seems to enjoy our company more. His sense of humor comes out a little more and not so picky on the rules now. I want to get to know this Sky that has been hiding from the world.

I just don't know how to approach him. It is strange. I have never been one to be afraid to do anything. Yet, I am afraid to do this. I know the prefect ranger Sky would instantly say no but this new and improved Sky…I just don't know what to do, Peanuts. It is hard.

Hold on, Peanuts. Duty calls. We can continue this conversation later.

Guess what, Peanuts?

You will never guess what happen! Sky asks me out on a date! He was acting so nervous that I was worry that something was wrong. He just spill the question and then he blush. He looks so cute when he blushes. I was surprise that I was speechless. Yes, I know Z would think that is miracle. Sky must have mistaken my speechlessness as a bad sign. He became really stiff and formal. He said he was sorry and he didn't want to ruin our friendship. I got over my shock really quick

I said yes, Peanuts before he could say anymore. Sky blinks for a moment before I repeat myself again. Then this really cute boyish grin appears on his face and I couldn't help but grin back. Jack call Sky over for something but Peanuts, I am going on date with Sky. I am so excited.

What am I going to wear, Peanuts? I have to decide now!

The End.

A/N: That is it! I am finish! Whoa! I hope you are happy now. Lol! You guys are great. I hope you enjoy the story. I like to thank my reviewers, masterranger3, Cristina Gomez, sye04, Blake-Torri88, Bloomingviolets, and slshadowfox. To answer your question, masterranger3. I enjoy writing first person fics because I love to get into the characters' heads. It is fun but I have been know to slip into third person but I don't really do those anymore.


End file.
